pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:The Gates Assassin/Warrior, Ranger, monk is easy
Look Good, keep it up 卍 Zeecron 卍 00:35, 13 June 2008 (EDT) I had a big argument in RA with a SDaggers spam because he said i was nub for using a "wiki monk" (WoH... whatcha gonna do?), so I was so happy to have a place to redirect people who say such things, but there's no monk part :-( Love the pages man--Kickside 01:28, 3 July 2008 (EDT) :Perfect idea for a new fail page: Saying "Wiki Nub"-- The Gates Assassin 01:56, 3 July 2008 (EDT) D-Shot D-shot If you could get (or maybe you already have) a screenshot of you D-shotting Dshot, I will give 1 cookie for each damage point you hit them for, (probs around 15) /FrosTalk\ 00:51, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :if you try and dshot my ranger's dshot, i'll dshot your dshot =P Invincible Rogue 02:01, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ::MAD = Mutually Assured Dshot? --71.229 02:04, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :::so fucking ownage to dshot their dshot, and then follow up with magebane their magebane! ;o [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:37, 14 June 2008 (EDT) :Faggots — Skakid 16:48, 18 June 2008 (EDT) ::Set-up = womenly /FrosTalk\ 18:39, 18 June 2008 (EDT) Gates Assassin <3 u. These pages are great. ~~ 16:44, 15 June 2008 (EDT) :It's pretty much me going on a formal rant anytime I see some one fail.-- The Assassin 16:48, 15 June 2008 (EDT) ::But it's hard to be an Assassin! I mean, I have to CLICK skills 1->2->3->4->5->->6! I mean, you don't know how fucking hard that is!!! GOSH! --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 16:50, 15 June 2008 (EDT) :::I KNOW! SOMETIMES IM LEIK 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 6 WTF I DONT WANNA CRIT EYE NAO! That said sins are fun.-- The Assassin 17:19, 15 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Remember though, MS/DB takes even MOAR skill, 1 -> 2 -> 3 -> 4 -> 3 -> 4 -> 3 -> 4 -> 3 -> 4 -> 3 -> 4 -> 3 -> 4 -> 3 -> 4 -> 3 -> 4 -> 3 -> 4 -> 3 -> 4 -> 3 -> 4 -> 3 -> 4 -> 3 -> 4 -> 3 -> 4 -> 3 -> 4 -> 3 -> 4 -> 3 -> 4 -> 3 -> 4 -> 3 -> 4 -> 3 -> 4 -> 3 -> 4 -> 3 -> 4 -> 3 -> 4 -> 3 -> 4 -> 3 -> 4 -> 3 -> 4 etc... /FrosTalk\ 17:28, 15 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Shattering assault is even more complicated 1 -> 2 -> 3 -> and sometimes 4 0.0-- The Assassin 17:40, 15 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::You forgot one thing, though. Assassins should worry about overextending, too, even more than warriors. That said, I completely agree with you. Probably the reason I've got an assassin and not a warrior. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 17:48, 15 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Sins are easier to use with because of their chains, but a Sin isn't nearly as versatile/armored as a Warrior, so you can't be reckless because you'll die pretty damn quick. You guys forgot Backbreaker Sins, you have to press F4->c->space->escape->F3->(1)->2->escape->F1->3->4->5->6->-7... lol -Mike 17:18, 18 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::But its not like, OK, use 5 when this happens, and 6 when this happens, and time 1 2 and 3 together perfectly to get the right result or the spike wont work ect ect. It's just a more advanced chain.-- The Assassin 18:36, 18 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::By that logic, Assassin spikers would be easier to play than almost all builds, including Touchers although it might not be far from the truth. Well, the nerf to Siphon Speed and buff to Scorpion Wire encourages smarter play (by using Scorpion Wire as a Hex, anti-kite and KD for your chain.) -Mike 19:29, 18 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Rangers should also stay alive, meaning position and calculating who will eventually die first (Them).-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 06:11, 9 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::hey! I like my assassin! no but srsly, warriors are like guitars--they're easy to play, which is why ever nub does, but they're hard to play well. personally though i always prefer casters/funky shit to straight melee--not just in guildwards, but in most other games, too.--Reason.decrystallized 17:53, 24 July 2008 (EDT)